This invention relates to a multi-purpose container adaptable for the storage and transport of produce items and other goods.
Containers and crates are commonly used to transport and store a variety of items. Such crates are typically formed of injection molded plastic. When in use, such containers are typically rectangular in shape and have a flat base surrounded by four upstanding side panels extending from the base. Sometimes the containers are collapsible, such that when they are not in use, the collapsible feature of the containers allows the containers to be folded or otherwise reduced in size, thereby providing a desired compact size for conserving storage space.
These containers are often formed of various components, including the side panels and the base, which are molded separately. In particular, the walls typically include strengthening ribs on their outer surfaces in order to provide strength and torsional resistance to the parts. However, during the molding process, the components having ribs (such as the longer side panels), may be subject to slight warpage and deformation during cooling, when plastic tends to shrink. The warping may particularly occur at the edges of the parts. In these circumstances, the warping and any resulting scrapped parts may lead to elevated manufacturing and part costs.
When assembled or in use, these containers are often stacked upon each other, with the load of an upper container placed directly on the assembled walls of the container positioned therebelow. While these containers are capable of use for multiple purposes, they are frequently adapted to receive perishable food items, such as produce. Produce such as bananas is often stored and shipped in cooling systems, so that the produce is able to remain fresh as well as continue to ripen during storage and shipment to the market. Many containers, however, are not able to adequately provide the produce with sufficient circulation in this environment.
Consequently, an improved container is desired which, when in the assembled orientation, is capable of supporting the weight and load of containers stacked thereabove. The container and its components should also be resistant to warpage during the molding and cooling process. The container should also allow for improved circulation and air flow for the goods and produce stored and shipped within the container.
It is an object according to the present invention to provide a container which is capable of supporting the weight and load of containers and other objects stacked thereabove.
It is still another object according to the present invention to provide a container having components which are resistant to warpage during the cooling and/or curing phases of the molding process.
It is yet another object according to the present invention to provide a container having walls with improved ventilation and air flow for the goods stored and shipped within the container.
In keeping with the above objects and goals according to the present invention, provided is wall structure for a container having at least one band member extending at least partially across the length of the wall structure proximate an upper surface of the wall structure and oriented substantially parallel thereto. The band member has a wave-like cross-section having a plurality of first peaks, adjacent and opposing second peaks, and inclined members which extend between the plurality of first and second peaks, wherein the plurality of first peaks of the wave defines a first surface of the wall structure, and opposing second peaks of the wave defines a second surface of the wall structure. In one embodiment, the first peaks have a rounded profile, and in other embodiment have a flat profile. Still further, adjacent first peaks define a first recess therebetween which define the opposing second peak. Likewise, adjacent second peaks define a second recess therebetween which define the first peak. Also, a plurality of band members may be included in the wall structure formation, which are oriented parallel to each other. In one embodiment, the band member is disposed proximate an upper edge of the wall structure.
Further in accordance with the present invention, provided is an integral wall formation for a container, where the wall formation include an inner surface and an outer surface having a continuous, undulating wave-like member which extends between the inner and outer surfaces. The inner peak of the wave-like member is co-planar with the inner surface, and an outer peak of the wave-like member is co-planar with the outer surface.
Yet still further in accordance with the present invention, provided is a wall structure for a container including a wall member which has an upper edge which is adapted to support a load thereupon, and also has proximate to the upper edge an inner surface portion which is defined by a plurality of alternating inwardly-directed peaks and outwardly-directed recesses. These alternating features define a corresponding outer surface having, respectively, a plurality of alternating inwardly-directed recesses and a outwardly-directed peaks.
According to the present invention, further provided is a wall structure for a container including a wall member which has an axial band portion formed therein which includes a pair of substantially planar first and second surfaces and an undulating member which extends between the first and second surfaces. Approximately half of the undulating member is disposed between each of the first and second surfaces and a plane oriented parallel to and mid-way between the first and second surfaces.
Another wall formation for a container provided according to the present invention includes an upper edge and a pair of opposing lateral edges. It also includes an inner surface and an outer surface which are disposed proximate the upper edge and have a continuous linear array of alternating peaks and valleys extending between the pair of opposing lateral edges, wherein the peaks have a flat profile.
Still in accordance with the present invention, provide is an upstanding side wall formation for a container, where the formation includes an inner surface, an outer surface, an upper edge, and a lower edge. It also includes at least one band portion parallel to the upper edge and disposed proximate thereto. The band portion has a step wave-like cross-section for providing uniform material distribution between the inner and outer surfaces. Further, the wall formation further includes a plurality of venting apertures proximate the lower edge. In one embodiment, the wall formation further includes a handle aperture disposed below the at least one band portion, such that the handle aperture and venting apertures define approximately six percent of the surface area of the wall. The upstanding wall formation further includes a central wall portion, wherein the at least one band portion may be disposed above the central wall portion, and the plurality of venting apertures may be included in the wall formation below the central wall portion.
Moreover, a side wall formation for a container includes an upper portion, a central portion and a lower portion having a lower edge proximate thereto, wherein the wall formation includes a handling aperture in the upper portion, a plurality of venting apertures in the lower portion, and a solid central portion. Preferably, the handling aperture and the venting apertures comprise approximately six percent of the wall formation surface area.